


Two Sides of the Law (Franklin Clinton X Reader)

by duchessdorklord



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Drug Use, F/M, GTAV - Freeform, Grand Theft Auto References, Lemon, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Video & Computer Games, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessdorklord/pseuds/duchessdorklord
Summary: Being a rookie cop sucks more than you could imagine until you witness a crime off duty, and against orders you investigate without phoning for help, little do you know it leads to you falling in love with the enigmatic Franklin Clinton. (I will be updating this story constantly on wattpad @duchessdorklord, so it might just take me a little longer to transfer them on this site, if you want continuous updates, I suggest following my account there, if you don't mind waiting for the content then feel free to stay here ;) )
Relationships: Franklin Clinton & Reader, Franklin Clinton - Relationship, Franklin Clinton/Reader, Franklin Clinton/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Two Sides of the Law (Franklin Clinton X Reader)

If you have never read an X Reader fanfiction before, here's a quick guide in order to help.

(y/n)= Your Name (e/c)= Eye Color (h/c)= Hair Color (h/l)= Hair Length (ht)= height(s/c)= Skin Color 

Time skips will be marked with''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' Enjoy!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All in all, it sucked being a rookie cop in Los Santos. No one respected you, not really. All you were given was petty minor disturbance calls, trashcan fires, vandalism and so on. Your FTO (Which stands for Field Training Officer) was a real hard ass and wouldn't let you do much of anything. His name was Bill, when you first came to the precinct he wouldn't let you drive the car for 6 straight months, and still the only time you get to is when he was sick and Chief says its okay. 

You sighed and thought about your day. You got coffee and doughnuts for all the fat fucks first thing in the morning, they made all the usual jokes that made you want to groan, but you'd learned better. Bill and you arrested a drunk guy who was dancing in the street, and after that got lunch at a fast food joint. Blah, blah, blah. You rolled your eyes in the back of your head. Really, you were just sick of it all, wished it was more exciting like it looked on TV or in Video games. Cops and Robbers and all that bullshit. Thank god the day was over, you could go home and finally relax, maybe watch some TV and get some sleep. 

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Your apartment in Los Santos was small, but it was home. You entered through a light green door, no pets to greet you, only the pictures walls and furnishings inside. The first thing that you were itching to do was get out of that uniform, after a long day it was an amazing feeling just to be in some sweatpants and a shirt. 

You took some time to look at yourself in the mirror, running your hands over your (s/c) skin thoughtfully, wishing it was someone else gently touching you. 

*Gruuuummbleee*

You looked down and rubbed your stomach, food hadn't crossed your mind until then. Might as well get something to eat, fuck cooking.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

You pulled up to a familiar fast food joint on a little red motorcycle, instantly knowing something was wrong, seeing broken windows and people hunched over. A car was whipping away down the street, and you knew that could only mean one thing. This was the kind of thing that as a cop- you were supposed to stop, and report. Stay there, wait for backup, make sure civilians are okay. 

But that's not what happened.

It was like instinct, you just tore after them, smelling rubber burn as you pushed off. All you had to do was follow those tail lights, just for a little while. Little did they know, you knew this town like the back of your hand. It felt like you were actually doing something for once. You ducked in and out of alleys to avoid suspicion until they pulled into a small neighborhood. 

A very tall, handsome black man got out of the car, slamming the door hard. It was obvious he was not happy with whoever was in it. 

"What the fuck Lamar?! I thought you said it was a job, not a fuckin robbery man! Fuck is wrong with chu'?!" He put his hands in the air dramatically and dropped them. "I'm not doing this small time shit no more, fuck, I just wanted to visit my Aunt."

You could just slightly hear the voice coming from the car, "Old time sake, my man! I swear ever since you got that new house you been on some sorta high horse shit, and I jut wanna go gangbangin with you again."

"Well look," the suspect outside of the car spoke, "You can go gangbang yoself, you got me?"

"Psh, you just gone soft bitch." With that, the car window rolled up and the car drove off. 

Thank fuck you always had to carry extra cuffs in your motorcycle bag, and in this city leaving the house without a gun was just down right stupid. You pulled out your pistol and aimed it toward the man, who was ironically in the perfect position because he was putting his hands on his head in frustration. You stepped out from your hiding place, and cleared your throat. 

"Keep your hands on your head and turn around slowly." You spoke in a clear voice, and watched the tall man tense up. 

"Oh shit." Slowly he turned around, looking at your gun. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Get down on the ground!" You said in a sterner tone.

"Alright, alright, fuck!" He got down on the ground with his hands facing you, and you cuffed him. The feeling was exhilarating, you had actually caught a criminal, maybe you could show those fuckers that you weren't such a rookie after all.

Then the realization kicked in. It smacked into you like one of those anvils in the old cartoons. Your (e/c) orbs wandered over to your small bike, and the large 6'3" man in front of you. You cursed under your breath. At this point you'd be in trouble for leaving the scene of the crime, but now you've arrested a suspect and have no transportation... You wondered if you should call Bill but were almost sure you'f be fired on the spot, gun, badge, and all. 

"Would you uh, mind standing up for me?" You asked him, your voice cracking without you meaning to. 

"What about my rights man?" He asked you.

Oh FUCK. You knew it had been a long day, but you hadn't even read him his Miranda rights, and you didn't have them all the way memorized because of Bill.

"U-Uh, You have the right to remain silent, anything can and will be used against you in the court of law." You spilled out. Holy shit you did know them. You knew you couldn't keep this charade up. "I can't do this." You said. 

"What?" He asked, very confused. Hell, you were too. You couldn't even begin to understand why you just went off and did something so horribly reckless. 

"Okay look, I totally didn't follow protocol- and I just wanted to catch who did the crime so I followed you on my bike-and..." You trailed off. "Look" You pressed the smooth, black pistol to his back. "I'm going to take these cuffs off you, but you won't run or I'll shoot, and you're going to drive that bike where I want." You used the keys and got the cuffs off him after he gave you a nod. Slowly you walked him over to your hiding place, and he picked the bike up and got on the front. You had the key, so you knew he couldn't just buzz off until you were on the back. You slid your thighs on the cool leather, feeling the warmth of the handsome man in front of you. He was very built, and had a strong, muscly back and arms.

"Where to? Seeing as I have no choice in the matter." He asked, you could feel his head shift slightly as his head shifted attention to you. 

"Straight."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

You paced. Back and forth, back and forth. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"Whats your name?" You asked him.

"Franklin." He paused, "Do you want to tell me what the hell you plan on doing with me now?" 

You winced at his question. You didn't even know. You had him in handcuffs on your couch, and snuck him in through the back way of the building to get him in. How were you supposed to even explain this to chief? Was this some sort of crime? It had to be. The color drained from your face, and you slumped down in a kitchen chair, facing Franklin. 

"You looked real stressed you know, if you just- let me go maybe we could come to some sort of arrangement. You feel me?" He asked.

"Arrangement?" You asked. 

"You want money? I can give you money. I give you a deposit, we part ways." He made it sound so simple. 

You thought about it for a really, long, hard time before giving him an answer. Money sounded nice, but what you valued more than money was your job, a chance to do something good in the world, and you just fucked it all up. The feeling was crushing.

"I don't want money. I just want... Can we forget this whole thing happened? Just totally wipe the slate clean, and I never arrested you." You looked at him with apologetic eyes. Secretly pleading with them at him that he would forgive you. 

His eyebrows were raised in surprise. "I mean- shit yeah alright. I wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this, my lips a sealed dawg." Franklin raised his large hands up, "Could you uh, uncuff me?" He asked.

"Oh! Y-yeah." You blushed, and did just that. 

He rubbed his wrists after getting the cuffs off for the second time, thanking you as he did so. His eyes wandered around your dark, plain little apartment. You had green, grey, and black accents in your curtains, rugs, and furniture. You never knew what to put on the walls, so you just never put anything up. After he scanned the walls and floors of his surroundings, he began to observe you. Was he... checking you out? He must have noticed you were blushing. 

"You know if you weren't busy arresting me, I would have noticed how cute you are." A small smile played upon the criminal's face. You couldn't help but smile back a little bit, he really wasn't like your average thug. There was this touch of kindness to Franklin. 

"Thank you, you're, uh, pretty good looking as well." 

"Yeah?" his town grew playful, "Is that why you wanted to get me in cuffs so bad?"

That made you blush even harder. "I really, really am sorry." You looked down. 

"Okay, clean slate right? How about this. Yo wazzup, I'm Franklin Clinton." He put his hand out for you to shake. 

"Hi, I'm (y/n), its nice to meet you."

And that was how it all started. Its not like you planned to be a "crooked cop" of sorts, but your boyfriend was a crime lord, and you were madly in love.   
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
It had been 2 years since you had first met the enigmatic Franklin Clinton. Obviously you had to keep your relationship a secret, but all in all things went well. The perks of dating a multi-millionaire it was easy to get private booths, tables, and rooms at clubs, bars and so on. So you two could still have romantic date nights. 

Things had changed so much since you were a silly little rookie cop at the precinct. You got to drive the squad car alone 3 days a week, and the other four you were with your partner, John. Honestly, John was a pretty good guy, he had sandy blonde hair and deep blue, sad looking eyes. He had a heart of gold, but in your opinion he could stand to toughen up just a little considering he would cry if someone sang the national anthem at a baseball game. He was about as straight laced as a cop could come, but when you were behind the wheel, things would work a bit differently. Occasionally, you let a job slide here and there, got a little back pay from Lester, and went on with your happy little life with your pocket just a little more full.

It was about anything but the money though. Franklin gave you the type of love that you wished for. That charming, passionate, caring type of love. Caressing your skin, kissing you softly, and treating you sweetly.He may have been a thug in the streets, but he was a sensitive soul in the sheets. It was hard not to love everything about him, his luscious soft lips, and sexy square jawline. The way certain veins popped out in his muscles, and god his muscles... 

Tonight you were going over to his house to sleep over, you loved his place so much. You could swim in the pool, and have fine bottles of wine while you watched shitty old vinewood movies, and do really whatever you wanted in the gorgeous space. For a brief flash, you thought about Franklin's ex, what was her name again- Tanisha? Yeah Tanisha. She really didn't know what she was missing out on. 

You pulled up to the house that held a special little place in your heart, and parked your bike in Franklin's garage just in case any patrol cars saw it there. You were past the point of ringing the doorbell, or knocking on the door, so you just walked right on in, knowing he'd have the door open for you. You had a small bag with you, just for your uniform to put on in the morning, and other necessities. Your eyes peered the apartment, looking for your lover. 

"Franklin?" You asked, not seeing his familiar open, welcoming arms that made you feel safe. He was usually right at the door playing on his phone and waiting, "Fraaanklin." You frowned, walking from the entryway by the kitchen. Out from behind a wall, a man grabbed you, spun you around, and dipped you like a tango dancer. You shrieked in delight when you realized who it was, he planted kisses on your soft lips between the giggle fit you had following your shriek. "You startled me." You poked his nose.

He grinned down at you, "That was the point babe~" He had a playful tone. Franklin propped you back up on your feet, "How was work today?" he kissed your forehead before walking into the kitchen, picking out a nice bottle of white wine, and pouring you both a glass. 

You walked over to his couch and plopped down on it. "Oh, you know, the usual crazy shit that happens in Los Santos. Public disturbance, drunk driving, and all the other petty crimes that happen under the sun. " You thought for a moment, "There was a Deludemol truck that was stolen though that they couldn't recover..."

Franklin tensed up a bit at that last part, "Yeah... Michael told me something about Trevor's mom being back in town? I dunno,man, shits fucked up I guess." He shrugged and walked over with your wine. Both of you were in sweatpants. It was quite a beautiful thing to get to a point in a relationship where you didn't have to dress up, or wear anything fancy. It was fun when you wanted to though. The feeling of a hunk loving you without any makeup on was just enough for you though. You swished the wine around in your cup before taking a sip, and setting it down on the coffee table. "What about you?" You shifted your body so that it was against Franklin's, your curves pressing against his body. 

He put his arm around you, resting his hand in the small of your back comfortably. "Ahh, you know I don't do too much these days. Trevor is on another Merryweather kick, and as far as I know after that last job Lester wants to lay real low." He set down his glass, put his hands on your hips, and lifted you to where you were facing him on his lap. Softly, he brushed a (h/c), hair from your face and spoke, "You know I got enough money to last you, me, and our babies till we die, right?" He asked you in a serious tone, staring into your (e/c) orbs with his deep brown ones. 

"Y-Yeah..." You trailed off. 

"Then why don't you just quit that job at the station and come live with me? Have a happy, carefree life doin' whatever the fuck you want, with me." He gave you a long, passionate kiss in order to make his point. 

"We've talked about this Franklin, I have a contract, and a duty to serve with the police station. When my 10 year contract is up, then I'm free to do whatever occupation or lack of, if not I'll get sued."

"I can pay for it." He quickly added. 

"Then you'd be under suspicion." You grabbed both sides of his head, and have his forehead a kiss, before placing his head on your chest. "You've waited 2 years so far, why not eight more?"

He buried his head in your chest and sighed. "Okay." You heard him mumble through your t-shirt. 

You pulled from his embrace and flopped back on the couch, grabbing your wine glass and taking a swig. "Now, no more serious talk, alright?" 

He couldn't help but smile at you and nod. He loved the sight of you on his couch, enjoying the same luxuries that he did. All he wanted to do was give you love, adoration, dedication, and pleasure. Tonight in particular, he had something fun planned for the both of you.

Franklin had his hands over your eyes as he led you down the stairs of his modern home. You weren't quite sure what he had awaiting for you, but you were excited. 

"Aight." He spoke softly, his lips dangerously close to your ear. "You can open your eyes." I lifted his hands from your face, wrapping his arms around you after in a tender embrace. 

Your (e/c) orbs glowed with excitement when you looked down the hall. Leading all down it were red rose petals, you ducked out of his strong arms and followed the petals slowly. You really did adore how beautiful his home was. Your feet led you to the master bedroom, the delicate soft petals spread in a heart shape on the bed. In the middle was a box of chocolates, and handcuffs...? You sat on the bed, careful not to disturb the gesture of love your criminal boyfriend had delicately placed. Carefully you picked up the handcuffs and looked to the doorway, where Franklin stood leaning in the door frame. 

"What are these for?" You asked him. 

"Me." He replied, putting his hands behind his head and getting down on his knees, as if it was some sort of shoot out and he was the main suspect. 

"Wha-" You started, but he interrupted you. 

"Two years ago today, I met chu', and then everything turned upside down. I thought for sure that you were gonna arrest me, and then I was gonna go to prison for the rest of my life. Instead, I met the one person that I actually want to surrender fully to. I want you to use the handcuffs on me tonight, like you did two years ago." He pulled out a little black box from his pocket and held it out to you. "And I want to be with you with the rest of my life. (Y/N), will you marry me?"

Your heart was beating out of your chest, you could hardly believe the sigh in front of you. Franklin Clinton ready to settle down. From being a balla, to having babies one day. You erupted with a 'Yes!' and got down on your knees with him. He gently took your (s/c) hand in his own and put the ring on your left ring finger. You had butterflies in your stomach, your heart soared to the moon. Franklin cupped your delicate face in his large, strong hands, and kissed you passionately. You kissed him back instantly, wrapping tour arms around his neck, and sinking into his lips. 

He pulled back and looked into you (e/c) eyes. "(Y/N), I love you so much." 

You smiled softly and replied, "I love you too Franklin." 

He looked at you expectantly, but you weren't sure what he wanted you to do. You gave him a confused look. Over the two years you had spent together, both of you could non-verbally speak to the other with body language and facial expressions. "I was serious about the hand cuffs." He held his wrists out in front of you. 

"O-Oh" You blushed, "Alright." You picked the cuffs up and put them on him in a professional matter, force of habit you guessed. He tested the cuffs just a little on his wrists, pulling them apart and hearing that little 'clang' sound. "Are they too tight?"

He shook his head at you, and kissed you once more, his soft lips entangling with yours. You kissed him back feverishly, pressing your body weight against his, causing him to fall back. You fell back with him, he chuckled softly at you. "Yo, you wanna move this to the bed, babe?" He asked.

"Yeah," You kissed his forehead and rolled off him. 

He got up and got on the beautiful king sized bed, sitting up right and spreading his hands as far as they could go in the cuffs, signaling for you to come in his arms. You did as he silently asked, crawling into his lap on his toned legs, feeling the warmth coming from his body. His hands lightly brushed against your stomach as you leaned closer to his face. You really did love how handsome he was. His rich skin tone, beautiful brown eyes, square jaw and clean cut look. Softly, you placed your lips against his. He kissed you back hard, elevating the moment from soft sweetness, to more heat and spice. His hands fumbled with trying to touch your body in the handcuffs. Slowly you began grinding against him, earning a low groan from him. You knew if he had his hands free, he'd be grabbing your hips right now and bringing you closer to his pelvis so that you could feel his erection. So, you did it for him, and grinded against his long, thick cock through his shorts and boxers.

"Fuuuuck, (Y/N)." He groaned and bucked his hips up into yours. 

You bit your bottom lip and grinned at him, lifting your Los Santos t-shirt off your body, revealing your perfect tits. Franklin grabbed one with his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, rubbing the nipple with his thumb thoughtfully. 

You moaned, and felt your face get hot. You really, really liked when he played with your tits. You had enough of foreplay, you wanted to feel him inside of you. Your hands traveled to his shorts, pulling both them, and his boxers off in one sweep. One of the fun little tricks that you had learned in spending your two years with the handsome criminal. 

His cock was sprung, ready for you as he twitched slightly in excitement. You took it in our hand and gave him a couple of pumps. He threw his head back and relaxed into your grip. You gave him a couple more pumps and he tensed up again, so this time you kept going, enjoying the sounds that you were eliciting from the large man in front of you. He looked at you with pleading eyes, begging for you to ride him. 

You couldn't help it anymore, you climbed on top of him, adjusting your position to where the head of his dick was right above your tight, soaked hole. Without warning, he thrust up into you, erupting a moan of surprise from you. "Ah! Franklin~" You closed your eyed, feeling his thickness filling you up, the pleasure it sent throughout your body. He started out slow, letting you adjust to the speed, your hips grinding against his in a perfect rhythm. Franklin sped up more, leaning so that he could lick and suck one of your breasts. That's what sent you over the edge, you wanted more. "Fuck me harder unh- Please." You begged him. Franklin happily obliged, pounding you hard and fast, your orgasm building. "Franklin I'm gonna cum!" You exclaimed.

"Fuck! Cum for me baby, I'm cumming too!" He erupted into you, his hot cum spilling into your insides, mixing with your juices as they flowed down his cock. You collapsed on top of him, his member slipping out of you as you did. You felt the cold steel of the handcuffs on his hands as you two panted in post-orgasm bliss. 

You got off him and took the handcuffs off. he rubbed his wrists afterwards, walking into the bathroom and grabbing you each your own towel. The both of you got cleaned up and put just your underwear back on before you slipped under the covers of his enormous bed. 

"I love you." He wrapped his arms around you and snuggled into your neck.

"I love you too." You relaxed into the large man's embrace. He loved you with all of his heart, and you did too. It was ironic actually, love between a cop and a robber. In a scenario like that, there was bound to be trouble...


End file.
